


coffee cups, three

by ewagan



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, no incest only coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: There are three mugs in the cupboard on its shelf, sitting next to his coffee mill and the filter.





	coffee cups, three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themorninglark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sugarbowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581353) by [cirrus (themorninglark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus). 



> remixed as a part of SASO2017, for lark <3

He hears it first from Osamu, because Osamu’s always been quiet. He does things without fanfare, without ceremony, without the dramatics that Atsumu injects into every action. It’s not that Atsumu’s not capable of being quiet, but it’s always been more Osamu’s thing. Kita likes to think he understands them both fairly well, but Osamu’s always been full of surprises. This, he thinks, should not really have been a surprise.

He supposes he just didn’t really want to consider the possibility.

There are three mugs in the cupboard on its shelf, sitting next to his coffee mill and the filter. One of them goes unused today, but it will happen more often now.

Atsumu comes by more frequently, usually without Osamu.

Kita buys more sugar.

 

Osamu comes in his own time, and they sit in silence, sipping their coffee quietly. Kita knows how to be patient, how to wait.

This is one of those times.

Coffee takes time to brew, after all.

 

They graduate and part ways, and Kita wishes them both well. He has small gifts for both of them. He is no longer their senpai, but it does not mean he does not care, not that they are not important to him.

Atsumu comes to Kyodai, and Osamu goes to Todai. They fill up his life in different ways, for all they do not see each other frequently anymore. Atsumu’s texts blow up his phone and Osamu’s more formal letters on his desk, both awaiting reply.

Atsumu comes over for coffee sometimes, but more often they meet for lunch or dinner when their schedules match up. He chatters and complains and whinges, but Kita thinks university suits him. He’s growing into himself outside of Osamu as well, where he’s not always one of a set anymore. Atsumu’s always been something, but it’s becoming even clearer now, in the way he carries himself, the way he talks about his peers, his classes. Kita tells him as much and Atsumu smiles winningly at him, but he also knows that Atsumu will come again another day to ask about Osamu. He is more quiet these days, lending him an air of maturity that looks well on him.

Osamu brings him coffee beans when he comes back from Tokyo, strange varieties from tiny coffeeshops that they share while Osamu tells him bits and pieces about university. He’s grown as well, but there are also confessions of quiet absentmindedness, how he looks over his shoulder for Atsumu, the way he gets two of everything at the supermarket because he sometimes forgets that Atsumu’s not in Tokyo, then he remembers and has to put it back.

_ Habit is hard to break, _ Kita observes. Osamu’s answering smile is a little rueful.

_ Can you believe I actually get to eat my pudding now, and that it’s not gone before I lay eyes on it? _

Kita only smiles and pours more coffee for the both of them.

 

There are three mugs that sit next to his coffee grinder. They are exactly where they need to be, waiting to be used.

Today, he takes down all three of them while Atsumu grinds the coffee beans and Osamu fills the kettle. They go and sit on the couch while he brews the coffee, soft laughter and whispered secrets he is not privy to. But the important things, he knows. They are in the tiny fox figurine that sits on his desk, the coffee beans in his cupboard, in the three cups on the tray before him.

He adds the sugar jar to the tray and goes to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)!


End file.
